


Bad Imagination

by fear_of_being_bitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ANONAPRIL, Alternate Universe - High School, Anon April, Ben Solo is Patterson, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, Darkfic, Doesn't know what she's getting into, F/M, Fiction, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Guilt, Love Letters, Not good none of this good, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rey is sixteen, Rey seduces him to the darkside, Seduction, Shameless, She gets him, Sweet Ben, Teacher Ben Solo, Twisted Devotion, Underage Kissing, Underage Seducer, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, complete for now, devious Rey, join me in hell, she wants him, student rey, subscribe for notification if I add on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten
Summary: Almost seventeen year-old Rey develops a terrible crush on her English teacher, another oddball like her.  Sweet Mr. Solo encourages her to write down her stories and express her thoughts.But what if all her thoughts are about him and what she wants him to do to her?What if Rey awakens a sleeping tiger?Patterson gets corrupted to the dark side.





	Bad Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Patterson lovers. :/ This is dubious stat rape and messed up. Don't try this at home - it's fiction!
> 
> I tagged non-con for the underage. It's still statutory rape even if initiated by the teen, obviously. 
> 
> Tags will update if I continue it. Subscribe if you want to read more if/when I update. I'm marking it as done for now because I'm swamped with other stories. 
> 
> This is not good and going to get worse, so you've been warned.

Rey Jacobs wrote, and erased, the first line at least five times.  She chewed on the pink eraser of her No. 2 pencil, the chalky rubber rebounding between her molars in a most satisfying way.  How should she start?

 

_Dear Mr. Solo,_

_I noticed you don’t have any family pictures on your desk.  Are you alone, too?_

 

Too pathetic.  Rey ripped out the lined paper and crumpled it in a ball that fell to her already-cluttered bedroom floor.  She wrapped her tangled hair up into a messy bun so she could think better.

 

_Dear Mr. Solo,_

_I’ve been watching you._

 

UGH, creepy!  God!  Rey ripped the sheet into tiny pieces.  She folded her long legs underneath her in the chair and picked at a hole in her black leggings.   

 

Words were not her strong suit, but Mr. Solo’s _whole life_ was words.  Beautiful words that he read to the class in his low, rumbling voice.  For a man so big and tall, his voice was surprisingly gentle.

 

She just knew he’d be gentle with her, and the thought set her skin on fire.  Rey tried again.

 

_Dear Mr. Solo,_

_I never liked books before your class.  You make them exciting. For the first time I get why reading is fun.  I want to be a better student for you.  What can I do?  I want to make you happy._

_Rey Jacobs_

 

She sealed the note and slipped it in her blue homework folder.  Maybe she would be brave enough to deliver it tomorrow.

 

\---------------

 

Nothing new ever happened in Takodana Hills High.  Nestled in the foothills outside of Denver, it was a suburban tract home paradise, as placid as the stagnant lake in the town center.

 

The same popular kids were popular, year after year.  The same losers wore black and crossed the street off campus to smoke where the teachers couldn’t touch them.  The jocks ruled the school, just like they did at every other school, anywhere.

 

Rey Jacobs didn’t fit in.  Too poor to be popular, too boring to be artsy, too quiet to be a jock, she floated around the periphery.  She transferred in sophomore year when she was placed in the Plutt home and was forever marked as the “new girl.”  

 

She was a nobody from nowhere.

 

Peaceful.  Dull. Life was always the same at Takodana Hills, that is, until Mr. Benjamin Solo arrived and took over English 402 for Mrs. Holdo, who was out on maternity leave.

 

Mr. Solo was a big man who towered over the students.  He wore a tweed jacket with elbow patches over his crisp white button-down shirt, always with a pen stuffed inside a pocket that he could never find when he needed it.  Mr. Solo had a long face and a large nose and short dark hair that curled over his big ears. It was an unusual set of features that Rey found weird until one day they all came together, like unlocking a Rubik’s cube.  Rey realized he was the hottest man she had ever seen.

 

Despite his size, Mr. Solo acted soft and hesitant, as if he was apologizing for taking up so much space.  He was an oddball, like she was. The other kids joked about him at lunch as Rey ate silently.

 

They didn’t need to know what she was actually thinking.  It was her little secret. After two weeks, she was sure.

 

Rey was in love.

 

\------------------------------

 

She was a poor student, but she worked hard for Mr. Solo.  Pleasing him was the highlight of her day. When his light brown eyes swept across the classroom, and the other students doodled and squirmed, Rey held steady, pen caught between her lips.  His gaze would land on her and it was like standing in a spotlight. If she got an answer right, his smile would beam at her and he’d mutter praise, “good, Rey, good,” making her feel hot from her center all the way down to her toes.

 

Rey would do anything to feel that heat.  She’d do anything to get him to look at her, absolutely anything.

 

She wore short skirts and moved up to the second row, her firm, tan skin on display _for him._ When he’d pass by, she’d uncross her legs.  Rey watched his eyes drop down and then up again, heard the way he’d trip over a word.  Mr. Solo rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to the whiteboard. It was all the encouragement she needed.

 

Rey wrote him the note and slipped it on his desk.  He responded back with a note of his own.

 

_Dear Rey,_

_I cannot tell you how good it feels to hear your words.  As a teacher, it’s my goal to inspire my students into a love of reading.  Thank you for making my day!_

_The best way to learn is to read and write your own stories.  Share your voice and follow your instincts, they can’t be wrong!  Fiction is a safe space._

 

_Sincere regards,_

_Mr. Solo_

 

Rey saw her opportunity and took it.  

 

She started writing stories and slipping them onto his desk.  Stupid ones at first, like finding a lost dog or the plot of a t.v. show she had seen.  As her confidence grew, her stories became more personal.

 

Stories of an abandoned girl, left behind by drug-addicted parents and shuttled around to foster homes.  With her first stories, Mr. Solo would return them with corrections and encouragement.  On these stories he didn’t.  He kept them, and then sent her notes in his beautiful handwriting that said, _“Thank you for sharing this with me.”_

 

Rey felt empowered.  No one ever listened to her before.  Mr. Solo made her feel important.

 

Her next story was different.

 

Rey wrote about him.  How he made her feel.  How she _wanted_ him to make her feel.

 

Rey wrote about his large hands, and how they’d feel on her body.  A man's hands.  How careful he would be with her, how badly she wanted him to touch her.

 

Her own hands shook when she delivered this story, sealed up safely in an envelope with his name on it.

 

Rey sat at her desk fidgeting with her pencil during independent reading.  She kept glancing up at Mr. Solo sitting at his desk.

 

She watched him rip open the envelope and her heart skipped.  Rey held her breath as his soft smile faded away.  His other hand swept up to hide his mouth as he leaned forward, elbows on his desk.  Mr. Solo cleared his throat, then his darkened eyes swept up to meet hers.  

 

Rey felt his gaze burn into her like a physical thing.  She was certain she was melting into a puddle in her chair as the heat of his stare burned her from the inside out.  The back of her neck prickled and she squeezed her thighs together to hold in the burn.  Mr. Solo held her eyes for a moment and then slipped the letter into his messenger bag and turned away.

 

The bell rang and Mr. Solo didn’t look up from his desk.  Rey packed up her things slowly, but he said nothing to her.  Rey felt a pit form in her stomach as she walked out into the hall.

 

\------------------------------

 

Rey paced that night in her room.  His look had been a warning maybe, but he had said nothing.  She should stop writing to him.  It would be the smart thing to do.

 

But she couldn’t stop.  She was obsessed.  Now that she found her voice and someone who would listen, she couldn't give that up.   

 

Mr. Solo would have to make her stop.

 

She wrote another story, and then another.  Her stories for Mr. Solo grew filthier as a fire ignited in her mind.  Rey wrote down every fantasy she could conjure, every porn plot she had ever seen, all starring her English teacher.  She wasn’t sexually experienced beyond some fumbles with dumb boys her age, but her imagination was rich and layered.  Mr. Solo inspired her.

 

Her stories grew more elaborate and detailed as her writing improved.  Rey wrote Mr. Solo a new one every night in her messy scrawl and delivered it each day in a sealed envelope.

 

Mr. Solo wouldn’t read them in class anymore.  She wasn't sure he was reading them at all.  He slipped the envelopes directly into his messenger bag without making eye contact.  He hadn’t said a word to her after her first story, and she could almost feel the tension and conflict coursing through him as he avoided her in class.  It was like he had created a black hole in the classroom and Rey was centered in it, and he refused to acknowledge her.

 

After a couple of weeks, Rey couldn’t stand it any longer.  She needed him to respond to her, to see her.  She was desperate.

 

She wrote him a direct message, a cry for attention, a filthy missive begging for him to answer her.

 

_I want to suck your thick cock down until I choke on it._

_I want to feel your big hands hold me down._

_I want you to fill me up until I have to scream for mercy._

_I want to give you everything._

 

She delivered her message on Thursday.  Friday after class, Mr. Solo finally spoke to her as she packed up her bag.

 

“Rey, can you come back after school for a quick meeting?”  

 

His Adam's apple bobbed above his collar.  He looked nervous.  Rey swallowed and nodded, then hurried from the room.  She felt lightheaded at the possibilities, butterflies swirling in her stomach at what he was going to say.  At what he was going to do to her.

 

Rey returned after sixth period as the school emptied out quickly for the weekend.  

 

She found Mr. Solo sitting at his desk, sorting through papers and making neat stacks.  Rey rubbed the back of her calf with the top of her foot and then pressed her thighs together in her short skirt.

 

The sight of his big hands stacking papers did something strange to her.

 

“Mr. Solo?”  Rey said from the door.

 

He turned and smiled weakly, licking his lips.  “Come in, Rey,” he said in a professional voice.  Her heart sank.

 

She walked in and slid off her backpack onto the ground.  Rey sat at the chair next to his desk, sliding her palms under her thighs as she bounced a knee nervously.

 

Mr. Solo leaned back in his chair and his lips drew into a tight smile.  It was awkward for both of them.

 

“Rey, we need to talk about your . . . creative writing.”

 

She nodded, tears beading at the corners of her eyes.  He was unhappy with her.  She could tell in the way he was forcing himself to sound patient.  Her stomach dropped as if weighted.

 

His jaw worked as if he were holding marbles in his cheek.  “I’m proud of you for taking risks and exploring, but the nature of your stories, um, I’m afraid I’ve given you the wrong idea.”

 

She nodded, a thick lump forming as she tried to swallow.  “You’re unhappy with me,” she whispered.

 

His eyebrows flew up.  “No, no, Rey, it’s not that.”

 

A tear broke free from her lashes and she wiped it away with a quick finger.  It felt like her chest was being ripped open and her heart exposed to the air.  It stung.  

 

“My stories aren’t any good, are they?”

 

She couldn’t hide the distress from her voice.  He leaned forward in his chair.  “They are, Rey, your writing has improved so much, it’s not that.”

 

Rey looked up at him, feeling naked and vulnerable.  His warm brown eyes held her softly.

 

“What then?”

 

Mr. Solo searched her eyes.  “It’s inappropriate, for me, to read your work.”

 

“But they’re for you.  They’re my feelings for you.”

 

He sighed.  “Rey, it’s not right–”

 

“But you said to follow my instincts and my imagination.  You said to follow my heart!”

 

He licked his lips.  His eyes closed, as if in pain.  “Rey–”

 

She didn’t let him finish.  Rey seized his face in her palms and pressed a kiss to his lips while his eyes were still closed.  His full lips were as soft and warm as she dreamed.  Rey desperately held onto him, leaning into his touch, even as his hands closed around her wrists to gently pry them off.

 

“Rey–” he gasped, sliding back out of her grasp and standing up.  “We can’t–”

 

“I want you, Mr. Solo, so much,” she said stepping forward to follow him, “I love you.”

 

He shook his head and turned away, retreating around the other side of his desk to the back of the classroom.  There was a small storage closet that had been converted to a private office.  He moved in that direction to escape her.  

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Rey, you’re a child with a crush.”

 

“I’m not a child!” she said emphatically as she followed.  “In three months I’m seventeen!”

 

Mr. Solo shook his head and raked a shaking hand through his hair as he walked inside the office.  “You don’t understand what you’re saying.”

 

She cornered him inside the office.  He turned away to face a table in the center of the room, spreading his arms wide to lean forward.

 

“I do.  I know exactly what I want.”

 

Rey closed the distance between them.  She cinched her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead into his back.  Rey inhaled his spicy scent, so masculine, and held him tight.  Mr. Solo groaned miserably.  His shoulders slumped forward as he pressed his palms into the table top, swaying on his feet.

 

His body heat burned into her.  Rey felt frantic suddenly, anxious to touch him, to have him want her as much as she wanted him.  She slipped a hand down to the front of his pants and he jerked in her arms.

 

“Let me make you feel good, Mr. Solo, _please,_ ” she begged, her palm stroking the fly of his pants.  “I know I can.”

 

He sighed again, but his hips moved.  His head hung low as his breath grew ragged.  His cock rose against her hand.  The power of feeling him respond to her touch was addictive, and Rey wanted more.

 

Her nipples peaked against the thin fabric of her shirt, rubbing deliciously against the coarse tweed of his jacket.  They moved together in a slow dance as she worked him with the palm of her hand.

 

Rey heard him whimper and she tugged his hips so he would turn around to face her.  Mr. Solo leaned back against the table and his eyes were filled with tears.  He looked in obvious pain.

 

She didn’t care.  Rey grabbed his waist and lifted on tiptoes to lean into his body.  He was firm and unyielding against her press.  She stretched up to his face, stroking his jaw, as he looked down at her, forlorn and lost.  

 

“Let me,” she whispered, “Let me.”

 

Pressing her lips to his, she could feel the moment when he finally broke and melted into her touch.  His hesitation fell under the relentless assault of her kiss.  A hand lifted to the back of her head and threaded into her hair, angling her head back.  Mr. Solo opened his mouth and his tongue pressed inside to tangle with hers.

 

Rey whined as his touch grew more heated.  His other hand crawled around her waist to her low back, then slid down to her ass to lift her against his erection.  Rey moaned into his mouth with frantic need.  The emptiness between her thighs grew sticky and aching.  She rubbed herself against him shamelessly, needing more– more contact, more heat, more of him.

 

She knew what to do.  Rey pushed him to sit in a chair and went down to her knees between his thighs.  Mr. Solo watched her, slack jawed, the sadness in his eyes replaced by intent hunger.  She opened up his buckle and unzipped his fly with clumsy, trembling fingers, buzzed by adrenaline.

 

She had to see him and feel his heat in her hands, her mouth, her body.  With him inside her, she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 

Rey pushed down the band of his boxers and his hot cock popped free.  She hesitated for a moment, slightly frightened at the sheer size and shape of him.  Her small fists wrapped around his thick cock as she stared, all man in her hands.

 

Her eyes lifted to meet his.  She opened her mouth and licked a thick stripe along his shaft.  Mr. Solo's eyelids fluttered, and he gasped.  Rey turned her head and licked again, like catching drips down an ice cream cone in the summer.  She was drunk with the taste and smell of him, warm and salty on her lips.  His hips slowly lifted to chase after her tongue.

 

“ _Fuck,_ fuck Rey, _goddamn_ ,” he muttered, so unlike her eloquent teacher that she closed her eyes and smiled.   _She_ did that to him.  Rey swirled her pink tongue around his thick tip, tracing the edge, and then caught his eyes again as she opened her mouth wide and took him all the way in.

 

He leaned his head back on the chair.  Mr. Solo’s shaking fingertips lightly grazed her jaw, tentative and delicate.  He followed her movements with his hand as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft.

 

Mr. Solo made a small, weak sound from low in his throat.  It was the most beautiful sound Rey had ever heard because he made it for her.  He wanted her.  She was doing this to him, and it made her feel dizzy with pleasure.

 

Her hands wrapped around his solid base to pull and stroke him in time with her mouth.  He grew saltier on her tongue as he thickened in her hands.  Mr. Solo started to flex his thighs in rhythm, and Rey whined with her mouth stuffed full of his cock, her own need growing insistent.

 

Suddenly he stopped her.  “Wait, wait,” he whispered.  They paused, rapid breath in the quiet room.  Outside, they heard the classroom door open and footsteps enter.  Then the sound of plastic hitting plastic. The janitor was cleaning the room.

 

Rey’s heartbeat pounded.  Mr. Solo leaned forward in his chair and silently closed the office door and locked it.  They froze like rabbits, waiting for the janitor to finish emptying the trash cans, before he shut off the lights and closed the classroom door.

 

When Mr. Solo looked down at her in the half-light the shadows danced across his face.  Her hands were still wrapped around his erect cock, stroking him.  Something in his expression was darker, too.

 

“We almost got caught, little girl, what do you think about that?”

 

His tone made her quiver.  In answer, Rey licked her lips and took him back inside her mouth.

 

“You don’t even care?”

 

She blinked up at him and slid him in and out in answer.

 

He exhaled, his movements growing heated with new energy.  “Such a little slut for me.  Are you?”

 

Rey nodded on his cock, eyes wide.   _She was._ She’d do anything for him.

 

He grit his teeth.  “Come up here, I want to taste you.”

 

He leaned her across the table and spread her legs.  Rey splayed out her arms as she vibrated with excitement at his heavy hands moving her.  Mr. Solo exhaled loudly as he lifted up her skirt to her waist, exposing her bare ass cheeks and soaking thong.  He palmed her ass, stroking and squeezing, and gave her a tight slap on a cheek that made her jump and moan.  Then he gently bit and kissed her cheeks as he slid her thong down.

 

“Have you ever had sex, Rey?”

 

“No,” she said, biting back a moan as she dropped her forehead to the table.

 

“Such a little girl still.  You think you want to be a woman, now?”

 

Mr. Solo placed a kiss directly on her pussy and she nodded.  She whined and pushed against his lips, worked up and mindless with need.

 

“So fresh and sweet, so innocent, yet such a little slut for me.”

 

He licked her clit, and Rey bit her lip to stifle a moan.

 

“All your stories . . . have you done any of those things?”

 

“No,” she moaned.  “But I want to.”

 

“With me?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Solo,” she said, rocking into his mouth.  He spread her ass apart with his two huge hands to reach deeper into her cunt with his tongue.  He sucked and lapped at her, swirling his tongue at her clit, and it wasn’t long until Rey’s legs trembled as she came, gasping on the table.

 

He brought her back down and arranged her on his lap, leaning her over one thick thigh as if he was going to spank her.  His cock was still hard and she reached for it to take it back into her mouth.

 

“You want to be my little girl?” his voice sounded stretched thin by want, almost tortured, as he stroked her ass.  “Or my little slut?”

 

His cock fell from her mouth, wet and heavy in her hands.  “Yes,” Rey breathed. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

 

Mr. Solo groaned.  A thick finger traced up and down her dripping slit.  “You think you can take me?”

 

Rey moaned.  “I can, I know I can.”

 

“We’ll see,” he said, and slowly pressed a finger inside her.  She clenched down on him and gasped as he delved deep inside, the stretch both new and fierce.

 

Rey took his cock back in her mouth as his finger slowly slid in and out of her pussy, stretching her.  She opened her mouth wider, taking him down deep in her throat.  She rocked against his hand and he added another finger to her tight cunt.

 

“It takes practice to take a man.  You’re so tight.  You’ll need to do this at home.  Think you can do that?” he whispered, and Rey nodded.

 

He fucked her with his fingers and Rey worked him in deeper down her throat.  She bounced on his lap as he started to fuck her faster, then circled her clit with his thumb as he held two fingers deep inside for her walls to squeeze in on.

 

Rey closed her eyes and whimpered, her tight inner muscles hugging him in.  She sucked his cock deep and floated closer to her climax.  Rey wanted to open up wide and swallow him down everywhere at once, hold him so deep inside that he'd always be there, and have Mr. Solo claim every single inch of her body as his.

 

Rey nearly choked on his cock as she came around him, spasming and pulsing on his fingers as she gasped for breath.  “Fuck, I can feel you, I can feel it, baby,” he said as he exploded in her mouth.  She drank him down hungrily.

 

When he was done, she let his cock drop from her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  She stood up and looked down with a sated smile, her mouth still tingling.  He grew soft, but Mr. Solo didn't move.  He leaned an elbow on the table and his cheek on his hand as he looked away from her. 

 

Rey cocked her head.  She saw the reflection of a tear running down his cheek in the low light.  He sniffled.

 

Carefully, she perched on his lap and looked up at him under his jaw.  “Shh, shh,” she soothed, “it’s okay.”  Her small palm rubbed against his cheek as she nuzzled into his chest happily.  

 

Rey burrowed her forehead into his neck and kissed the pale skin above his collar, whispering to him that she loved him.  He silently cried in the swelling darkness of the room.  They sat together in the empty and quiet school, all alone now.

 

After a few minutes his arms tightened around her waist and he hooked his chin over her shoulder,  His big frame shook with a sigh.  Rey closed her eyes as she pet his hair.  He couldn’t see her face, so she let her bright smile break free, grinning like a cat that got into the cream.

 

He wanted her.


End file.
